Sift Heads World: Act 3 - Alonzo's Reinforcement
Sift Heads World Act 3: Alonzo's Reinforcement is the continuation of Sift Heads World: Act 2: The Treacherous Return. Prologue After "The Treacherous Return" events, Vinnie and his team came back to Chicago and go for a stroll in his GT-500 car. While they were talking, a truck suddenly hit the car and injured the gang. Vinnie (or Kiro and Shorty, based on the character you used, but I think the Protagonist in this act is Vinnie) got out of the car and had a selection of either a Desert Eagle or a Shotgun. Then, he went to kill the Alonzo's henchmen, until the cops arrived and arrested Vinnie, despite his reasoning of eliminating criminals. As it turned out, it was a trap settled by Alonzo and the Commissioner. After a while, Vinnie was called out by two police officers. In a big surprise, those two officers were Kiro and Shorty (or Shorty and Vinnie if you choose Kiro; or Vinnie and Kiro if you choose Shorty) disguised themselves as cops to rescue Vinnie, then the gang sneaked out and returned back to the safe house. The Mayor After the rescue, Vinnie, thought that the justice system has been corrupted, decided to go to see the Mayor. The cops were still in searching for him, so he sneaked in with a tranquilizer gun that he retrieved from Darwen and reached to Mayor's office without any alerts nor bloodshed. When the Mayor met Vinnie face to face, he said he was already aware about Alonzo's activities, so he decided to ask the Vinnie to find the one who took a hand on helping Alonzo. Vinnie went to the Crime Hideout, killed all the guards there and found a disk by a computer. He turned the computer on and placed the disk in there, discovered that the Commissioner was the one behind this. But he thought that wasn't enough, so he went to the Business Tower and took a picture of the Commissioner the moment he was leaving the Crime Hideout. Still, the Mayor thought the evidence was not enough to indict the Commissioner, so Vinnie traveled to Palermo, Italy to get more information since Alonzo's Hideout was around there. 1st Information In the hotel, Vinnie took down all of the guards there and got the information. 2nd Information In the apart block, Vinnie took down all of the guards there and got the information. 3rd Information In the port, Vinnie took down all of the guards there and got the information. After got all of three information, Vinnie flew back to Chicago and went to the City Hall to talk with the Mayor. But the Mayor was busy, arranged Vinnie to meet him in the Gigi Restaurant in one hour. Vinnie went there, and met up with him for a private discussion. Unfortunately, before the Mayor had something to tell Vinnie, one of Alonzo's henchmen came in and shot him in the head. Vinnie realized it was an ambush and defended himself against a wave of henchmen. One of them survived though wounded from a grazing shot to the head, so Vinnie dragged him to a nearby cell. Then, Vinnie had a chainsaw and switchblade with him to torture the henchman into revealing the location of Alonzo's hideout. The henchman, gradually succumbing to the pain, eventually told Vinnie that Alonzo was hiding in a secret passage in the bar. It was uncertain whether Vinnie spared him and let him go afterwards. Alonzo's Hideout In order to stop the corruption, our protagonist went to the bar and found the secret passage in the toilet. He ventured in and eliminated all the guards there, until he encountered Alonzo with three tough guards. Vinnie killed all the three tough guards and chased Alonzo down. Along the way, he found a Riot Shield that he thought could be useful for what might come next. There, Alonzo used a machine gun to eliminate Vinnie, but the bounty hunter had the Riot Shield with him and protected himself against the hailing bullets, while claiming his chances to shoot at his adversary whenever the machine gun overheats. After few shots fired, Alonzo became injured and got cornered by Vinnie. But surprisingly, the protagonist decided to lock Alonzo in a cell of the safe house instead of killing him (probably to prolong the series). That concludes Act 3 of Sift Heads World.Category:Sift Heads World Category:Vinnie Category:Kiro Category:Shorty Category:Games where Vinnie is playable Category:Games where Kiro is playable Category:Games where Shorty is playable